


if i can't love her

by georgiehensley



Series: servant au [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Butlers, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: an au in which lefou is gaston's butler and pines for him.except this is the installment in which gaston comes out to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da! wrote a follow-up. or, really, prelude. i have some other ideas for this 'verse, but i would need help if i ever plan on turning this into a proper fanfic.
> 
> for now, i will leave it as short scenes, since those are easiest to write.
> 
> (p.s. hope the title makes sense. it should, after reading this. well... sort of.)

“my father is pressuring me into marrying,” gaston says too suddenly, despite lefou seeming to be interested in what was weighing the man down. he still avoids his butler’s eyes as he continues, “he wants an heir, someone to continue the family name, receive the estate when  _ i’m _ gone. he… he wants me to find a wife.”

“and what is the problem with that… sir?” lefou asks, trying to keep his voice even despite the ache that forms in his chest at the realization that this just might be the rejection he was expecting to receive. gaston sighs, finally meeting lefou’s eyes.

“i don't want a wife,” he says simply, standing from where he previously sat atop his mattress.

“oh?” lefou asks, wishing he could stop his heart from racing in anticipation of what should follow that statement. 

“yes, i-i…” gaston bites his lips. “i would rather a husband.”

“oh,” lefou says, the rag he had previously been using to clean the mansion’s many bathrooms slipping out of his grip, falling to the floor. he quickly bends to pick it back up. “is… is that all?”

“yes,” gaston says, beginning to pace back and forth. “it means i can't have a blood heir, and i’ll be a disgrace in my father's eyes, likely taken off the estate in the first place.” 

“you can still have a child of your own,” lefou says, trying to reassure him.

“how?”

“find a woman who is willing to carry your child, for, erm, how do you put it?-- ‘no strings attached.”

gaston sighs, suddenly coming to a stop. “that… is not a bad idea. perhaps the woman will be inclined to posing as my significant other for those nine months, before leaving after the baby is born, and i’ll raise the child on my own, or with a man by my side.” suddenly, he smiles, stepping closer to lefou.

“you are brilliant,” he says softly, notes of genuine gratefulness in his tone. lefou all but beams as he smiles up at gaston. 

“thank you,” he says. gaston nods, but for whatever reason, stays in his place. the silence that falls over the two is deafening, only filled by the ringing of lefou’s heartbeat in his ears as he realizes that gaston’s gaze is flickering to his lips every so often, and by instinct, lefou finds himself doing the same.

neither one knows who moved first. all they know is that first, they're staring at one another, and next thing they know, they're kissing. lefou’s hands are clutching onto gaston’s collar as he stretches upwards, attempting to match his height. gaston manages to duck down, though, his own arms wrapped around lefou’s middle, hands splayed across his back. there's a hint of stubble scratching lefou’s upper lip, meaning that gaston has chosen to skip shaving for the day, but he doesn't mind, really, as it only makes the kiss that much more enticing.

but just like that, it's over, gaston’s eyes widening as he realizes what he’s done, kissing one of his family's many servants. it's something that, gender aside, would have his parents shame him for years to come.

lefou only wishes that he could just lean up and kissing that growing frown away, but he knows that it would only further upset the man in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> the last line is probably a bit too similar to one from the other part of this. but i figured that in order for this to stand on its own, it needs somewhat of its own ending, and that's the only way i could think of to conclude it.


End file.
